


A Visit in the Night

by Megan_is_MIA



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dream World AU, Knightmare Ludus Altin, M/M, Nightmare Bringer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 15:32:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10516605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megan_is_MIA/pseuds/Megan_is_MIA
Summary: Just the adaption of an rp very cute and short





	

The Knightmare Altin materialized out of the shadows on Yuri's windowsill and looked inside before sliding through the open window. It seems like lately Yuri has had the most awful dreams. Tonight he had tried staying awake for as long as possible. Fighting against sleep, but from being so exhausted and in such a comfortable position, he had sooner idle later succumbed to sleep. Sprawled out in bed soft breaths escaping his lips he shifted. His hair was a mess over his face.

Once the boy has passed out from exhaustion Altin made his move; swiftly moving across the room to sit on the bed. He took a moment to tuck the blonde's hair behind his ear and expose his face. Finally he braced his hands on the sleeping teen's stomach and began the work of causing nightmares. 

Yuri had rolled onto his back. Not even stirring at the gentle brush of a hand over his hair. He was having a pleasant dream, but like the past few weeks it all started with a gut feeling of something wrong going on. Then the dream came crashing down around him. Filling his mind with fear, his face's terror-ridden expression so different from its previous peaceful state. 

Altin did not take any sadistic pleasure in his task. However the bringing of nightmares was just as vital to the Dream World as the bringing of sweet dreams. He understood the gravity and graveness of the situation but would have rather not been part of it at all. He tried to be careful not allowing the nightmare to become too intense and wake the boy. 

Yuri was now curled up in his bed. A few quiet murmurs escaping his lips as he buried his face in the pillow. Every night for the past month he'd been having these nightmares and they left him feeling as if he had gotten no rest the next morning. A few dark bags had begun to collect under his eyes from trying to stay up. And surely he couldn't go to his grandpa's room like he had done when he was a child to hide from his fears.  
The Knightmare was collecting the dark mist that formed from the nightmares the blonde is experiencing. Soon he has collected his quota and eases up on the boy's stomach allowing the frightening images in the teen's mind's eye to faint out to blankness. Altin checked his list of dreamers to visit and checked Yuri off as the last one. Satisfied he lingered on... curious and petted the blonde's hair. 

Yuri eased up as it all faded to black. No dreams proceeding after then. This would have been like any night. If it weren't for the soft stroking motions he felt on his hair. Stirring Yuri woke up only half way. His eyes peeking open just a bit. It was a man. Still in a sleepy state he wasn't even sure if the other was real or not.

Altin noticed the half-awaken state of the teen without alarm. Only changing the hair strokes over to rubbing the boy's cheek with his thumb. "Hello there" he purred with a slight grin, before resuming his hair petting. "Powerful nightmares you got there, didnt even have to push that much" he continued on still purring. 

Yuri's eyes close once more as the thumb rubbed over his cheek. He had to fight against his eyelids to make sure he didn't fall asleep so he could catch what this stranger was saying. "Who're you?" He asked in a quiet murmur that barely left his lips. As his eyes reopened he thought about the stranger's words...'Powerful nightmares?'. Honestly had he been more alert he probably would have pushed the hand away. Yell out in embarrassment because the other was touching him. Touching him wasn't something he allowed people to do.

"Humans like yourself don't have a sound for the pronunciation of my real name" Altin said stilling his hand for a moment. "You can call me Otabek or Beka if you'd like. As to who i am... I'm a Knightmare. I come to the human world in order to harvest the black mist that dreamers form from their nightmares. Then I bring it to the dream world for use" he explained resuming his petting of the the blonde. "However I don't usually stick around after my job is complete and pet humans" he finished speaking at last. 

Yuri would have pointed out that the strange man was acting as if he weren't a human when he certainly looked like he was one. He also would have pointed out that he was no pet to be petted. So stop...but then again it felt so nice to be touched so tenderly. Especially after a terrible nightmare. A soft shudder rippled through him at the reminder. "Beka" he mumbled out tiredly. "What's it used for?" He asked distantly. This conversation was like a dream. He couldn't tell if it was real or not yet but for the moment he didn't worry about it. He'd think it over in the morning when all the shadows of uncertainly were banished.

"The mist? Well the kind of mist I collected from you is used to keep the gateway shut and power things" Beka answered before scrunching up his face, trying to think of a good human world comparison. "Like... screams from that Disney movie Monsters Incorporated. My counterpart collects sweet mist that's used for illumination and organic repair" he spoke, suddenly stopped petting again. 

Yuri's brow pinched together irritatedly as the other stopped once more. Mumbling his complaints against his pillow at the man. Beka's voice was soothing to him. Although honestly he was hardly listening at all. It was too confusing at the moment to take in.  
"Don't worry to much about it, you probably won't remember this come sunrise. It's human nature to reject the otherworldly and explain away their existence. Though I'll see you again during my next route you won't see me" he said now stroking Yuri's face with a reluctant expression.  
"I want to see you again" he mumbled quietly. Sleep was tugging at him once more. His eyes fell shut no matter how hard he was trying to fight against it. He still wanted to see the other though. Yuri felt the soft warm hand touch his cheek. Stroking over it gently. 

"Perhaps, you'll see me as humans say 'in your dreams'" Beka soothed and continued his caressing of Yuri's cheek until he falls asleep. In a way his presence gave peaceful sleep for the rest of the night. As the sun rose he slipped away.

Yuri woke up with the sun in his eyes and nobody there. He sighed the mystery man Beka was gone. However on his nightstand there was a small bottle of mysterious contents and a note 

'See you in your dreams -Beka'


End file.
